


Unintended

by allfireburns



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: whoniverse1000, Cuddling, Drabble, Introspection, M/M, POV Third Person, Sleep, community: justprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On occasion, it occurs to Jack...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended

It occurs to Jack every now and then that he doesn't know how this happened. He loves all of his team, but there's a gap between love and _in_ love, and one day he looked up and found he'd slipped somehow from one to the other.

It occurs to him that he can't afford this anymore - bad enough to watch everyone die around him, to know he'll outlive everything he cares about, but it's a step further, digs the knife a little deeper when he cares about them like _this_.

There are a hundred things that occur to him, lying in the dark while Ianto sleeps - plenty to think about when you never sleep yourself. Sometimes he pushes himself out of bed, climbs back up to his office and finds some way to keep himself occupied, keep himself from thinking about it. Other times, he stays in the bed, listens to Ianto's breathing, his heartbeat, and finds he stops thinking about those things without even trying.


End file.
